


You and Me - Golden Freddy X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Reader-Insert, Troll Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: This is a serious fanfic, very serious indeed. Do you see how seriously I am taking this fanfic seriously, dear reader? It is very serious and not a trollfic at all. Seriously.





	You and Me - Golden Freddy X Reader

"How much am I getting paid for this shit, anyways?" You put the camera down, seeing Bonnie in the doorway. "Bye." You immediately shut it. "Ha, sucker." You threw the camera back up.

That's weird. The Freddy poster in the hall was more of a golden color.

"The fuck?" You lowered the camera, raising an eyebrow as a yellowish Freddy suit lie in front of you. It slowly sat up and began screaming.

"Sup." You nodded once.

"Uh..." The suit's lifeless eye sockets stared at you. "Sup?"

"You here to shove me inside one of those nasty suits?" You crossed your arms.

"That was the plan, yes."

"Nah."

"What?" He stood up, showing off his incredible height.

"I said, 'nah', as in, 'no you aren't'. Got it, Goldilocks?" You smirked.

"What's going on?" Bonnie poked his head in. "Why aren't you shoving them into a suit?"

"They aren't afraid." Goldie shook his head. "It's scaring me."

"Oh?" He screamed right in your face.

"That's it?" you yawned. "I'm shook." You turned around after someone tapped your shoulder. "Hey, Chica."

"Wha?" Chica set something down. "Pizza?"

"Sure." You just grinned when Foxy and Freddy joined you. "Hey." You reached into your bag. "Wanna blaze it up in this bitch?"

"No thanks." Freddy pushed the bag away.

"Uh, I'll take his." Foxy jumped as the bell struck six. "Fuck. See ye later."

"Bye!" Chica scampered off, the rest following.

"Are you gonna go too?" you asked Goldie.

"Why?" He slumped his shoulders. "I don't perform or anything."

"Neither does Foxy, but he left." You squeaked as he grabbed your arm.

"Can I go with you? Nobody will notice I'm gone." Goldie smiled as you gave him a thumbs-up. "What's your name?"

"(Y/N) (L/N)." You giggled as he ruffled your hair. "Now it's all dirty."

"The name suits you." He scooped you up bridal-style and ran out of the pizzeria.

"Byeonara, bitches!" you shouted, flipping both the birds toward the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
